


Unexpected

by CosMoe



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), race to the edge - Fandom
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/M, Forbidden Love, Incest, Loneliness, Low Self-Esteem, Nutcest, Self-Esteem Issues, Twincest, drunken masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosMoe/pseuds/CosMoe
Summary: It hurts to feel lonely and unaccepted.Tuff tries to drink away the pain of rejection and ends up - like usually - with his sister.But this time it's different and something unexpected happens to both.
Relationships: Ruffnut Thorston & Tuffnut Thorston, Ruffnut Thorston/Tuffnut Thorston
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ship incest/sexual actions between family members in real life!  
> This is fiction and no one gets harmed.  
> Don't like, don't read.
> 
> Comments, constructive criticism, and kudos are highly appreciated!

Trader Johann, Krogan, Ryker, and Viggo were dead or defeated.

Finally seemed to be peace on Berk and in the entire Archipelago.

Stoick had invited Berk's allies to celebrate their common victory, their achievements, peace, life!

And all had come; the Wingmaiden, Dagur and Mala and the Defenders of the Wing, the Berzerkers, the Outcasts and every habitant of Berk.

Everyone enjoyed the feast with delicious food, music, and enough mead and ale to get the whole island drunk.

Ruffnut, who hated being drunk had stopped drinking after one and a half tankard of mead.

She talked to Fishlegs, who sat awkwardly between her and Heather and she watched Snotlout getting closer to Minden.

On the one hand, she was disgusted by the look of Minden laying her legs over Snotlout's lap, putting her hand onto his, hanging on his every word, but on the other hand, she was happy for him.

Finally, he hadn't to try so hard to be accepted, and more, appreciated.

Minden seemed to be genuinely interested in the stocky show-off.

The night went on and obviously, Fishlegs had rediscovered his interest in Heather and ignored Ruffnut next to him.

Throk tried to make a connection with eye contact.

Ruff rose her hand to wave, as the bench she was seated on was shaken by Tuffnut dropping next to her.

Ruff didn't even have to turn her head to know that her brother was inebriated and most likely over the point of being well at all.

"Well, did you overdo it again?" she asked, trying not to get angry about him, well knowing, that Tuffnut wasn't a guy who easily could tolerate large amounts of alcohol.

She kept eye contact with Throk, who shrugged and gestured to Tuffnut.

Groaning, Tuffnut had put his head onto the table and peeked from his sister to the warrior several tables away from her.

"Even ya have a suitor. All, hear me? All around me are in love or have a crush on someone or at least flirt with someone.

Ya know what? I talked to every woman around. I been charming, polite, and funny. Really, Ruffnut. Fucking none of them replied to my attempts to flirt. You still drink that?" he pointed at Ruff's half-emptied tankard and grabbed it without waiting for a response.

After downing the mead he shuddered and burped.

"It feels so crapfucking shit to be assfrigging lonely, I can tell ya."

"Did you use exactly these words to enchant the ladies?" Ruff kept flirting with Throk, made faces, gestures, and gave him looks while she talked to her brother.

"Of course, because I'm a complete imbecile, ya know? Nah, I've been just me.

Ruff?"

Telling stories with her hands and facial expressions Ruff still communicated with Throk and ignored Tuffnut, who whined and shifted around on the bench.

"Ruff? Ruffnut? D'ya listen?"

Throk laughed and made grimaces, but suddenly he pointed at the miserable heap next to Ruffnut.

With a growl of annoyance Ruff turned to Tuff and hissed a suppressed "What?!", as she heard the distinct sound of fluids splattering to the ground.

"You didn't just puke under the table?!" she moaned embarrassedly.

"Uh, no? Depends. Considering that I can't remember having eaten that, it might have been someone else. Can I skip this question?"

Ruff massaged her temples and got up.

"Fine, let's get you home, dumbfuck!" Ruffnut sighed and hooked her arms in Tuffnut's armpits from behind.

"Nah, am asleep. Don't wake me, wanna sleep in." Tuff mumbled as he nuzzled his face into his forearms.

"Don't make me drag your skinny butt home! Just help me and get up, moron!" Angrily pulling him up Ruff cursed Tuff for losing control.

Not that she gave a fuck about the opinion of anyone, but she had hoped to get a little closer to Throk later because actually, Tuff had a point: it sucked to be lonely. And Ruff had been determined to change that state that night.

Tuff gave in and got up with shaky legs.

"Slow it down sis, I don't feel so very well."

"You don't say," Ruff replied and laid Tuff's arm around her shoulders.

They hadn't gotten far when Tuff had to relieve himself.

Ruff left him alone to give him some privacy. "You get along on your own?", she asked before she went around the corner.

After a few minutes, she came back grumbling: "What the Hel are you doing so long?", just to find him fallen asleep with his face pressed to the wall.

"Ugh, you're a true first prize, bro! I'd marry you immediately, no question!" Ruff scoffed as she picked Tuff up again.

"Ya bring me home? Am out of order, I suppose!" Tuff managed to say before he deliriously half stumbled, half got carried home.

Without further accidents, Ruff had gotten her brother home and shoved Tuff onto his bed.

Laboriously he tried to kick off his boots and began to undo his bracelets and belt.

Ruff went to the kitchen and returned with two mugs with water.

She placed them on the table between their beds and went to fetch a bucket.

Then she told Tuff to drink out the first mug.

Tuff gulped down the content and shuddered. "What in Loki's name was that?"

Ruff gave Tuff the bucket and answered: "Saltwater. Wait for it."

"Wait for what?" Tuff slurred, only seconds before he threw up again.

"Surprise!" Ruff sighed.

Tuff, faced down into the bucket, showed her two thumbs up.

Ruff left to clean the bucket and to bring fresh water and some cloths to clean up at least Tuff's face and hair.

When she returned Tuff was just about to drink from the second mug.

"It's water, right? Only water with nothing in it?"

Ruff smiled. "Yes, only water."

Tuff drank greedily and rinsed his mouth.

Finding him in a better state Ruff considered going back to the feast.

Maybe she could still meet Throk and have a look at what might happen during the night.

Tuff took off his clothes.

The tunic wasn't much of a problem, but he struggled to coordinate his legs out of his pants.

"Let me help you!" Ruff sighed and pulled down the trouser legs one by one.

"Now get to bed. I'll tuck you in." she offered, but Tuff stood in front of her, undressed and trembling because of the chill breeze, but also because of a wave of emotions rolling over him.

"Ruff..." he cried.

"Oh Thor, what is it now?"

"Am- am I that ugly?"

"What?"

"I _am_ ugly. And hideous. And stupid. They all say it. I am stupid. Can't do anything without help - without you! Look at me, Ruffnut! No one wanted to get closer to me than on one arm length distance. I- I don't know. I scared them all away. First, they were polite and some laughed about my jokes, but then they couldn't escape fast enough.

Ruff, what's wrong with me? Why doesn't want me anyone at all?"

Shaking with sobs Tuff crossed his arms and sat down on his bed.

"Tuff, you're not everyone's taste. You're a special edition. Sweet but psycho, you know? Not everyone can handle that."

Tuff cried even harder: "No one's taste!"

Ruff dipped the cloth into the water and wiped Tuff's face.

Surprisingly his hair had remained quite clean, it only smelled a little sour.

With both hands, Ruff grabbed Tuff's face and made him look at her.

"You are not, I repeat, NOT ugly. Or hideous. I don't know why these dumb geese don't enjoy your presence. You're witty and kind, it's fun to hang out with you."

Big tears dropped from Tuff's nose.

"I could change, couldn't I? If I only tried hard enough? I could be more like Snotlout or Fishlegs. I just had to try."

"No one wants you to be like Snotlout or Fishlegs." Ruff began but Tuff cut her off.

"No one wants me the way I _am_! Ruff, I am so lonely!" Tuff's scrawny body was shaken by sobs and shallow breaths.

"I know. I know and I'm sorry, bro!" Ruff mumbled at his ear, as she squatted in front of Tuff and embraced him tightly.

Her heartbeat rose as Ruff gently stroked over Tuff's soft skin, as she smelled his personal odor, felt the scratchy sensation of his dreadlocks at her neck.

Again she cupped his face, brushed away the tears with her thumbs, and before she knew, what she did she kissed away the remaining tears from his nose.

"I love you so!" Tuff sniffed and wiped his eyes with the back of his right hand.

"You're the only one who treats me like a man and not like a retarded boy."

"Shhh, I know exactly how you feel. Really, I do."

"But you have Throk! And Fishlegs and Snotlout vyed for you!"

"Rubbish! They only competed over me. That's no real affection."

"I'd never treat you like a prize! If I was someone else I would make proper rapprochements! You deserve the world!"

Flattered Ruff got up.

She needed to get some distance between them if she didn't want to do something she might regret.

Tuffnut gazed up to her, eyes full of fresh tears, looking like an abandoned puppy.

"So do you!"

Full of love she straddled Tuff's lap, stroked his arms, his back, nuzzled her face at his neck, pressed herself against his chest.

Tuff looped his arms around Ruffnut's torso, held her tight, and breathed into her hair.

"You are very handsome. And affectionate. Also generous. And attentive, too."

With her index finger, Ruff traced down the path between Tuff's chest, nudged his navel, and hesitantly stopped a the hem of his underclothes.

Tuff did either not realize or not bother, that Ruff was about to cross their boundaries.

She quickly got up again.

Tuff laid down onto his bed, crawled up onto his pillow, pulled the blanket over him.

Ruffnut blew out the lights in their room and undressed.

Only wearing her singlet she turned to hop into her own bed.

"Need some more comfort, I guess," Tuff mumbled and smiled weakly over to her.

Ruff came back, sat down on the edge of Tuff's bed.

"Do you think that that's a good idea?"

"Don't care, people say I'm stupid anyway."

"But you aren't. I should better go to bed. To my own bed."

When Ruff wanted to get up, Tuff grabbed her wrists and looked at her pleadingly.

"See, Ruffnut? Even you can't stand being close to me. I- I'm just a hideous and disgusting _thing_!"

Upset Ruff slapped Tuff's face. She didn't mean to hit him that hard, and she felt sorry for it, but she couldn't listen to him badmouthing himself any longer.

Tuff stared at her, then he sobbed.

"I love you, too, you silly moron! Stop talking such bullshit!" she said, being over him, following the unexpected urge to desperately press her lips at his.

Then his hands were under her singlet, touching her narrow waist, stroking her neck, pulling her closer to him, pressing their bodies at each other.

Tuff was the first to open his lips, letting his tongue tip nudge Ruff's lips, melting into a gentle kiss.

Ruff could feel his warmth, could smell his sweat, could hardly ignore the hardening bulge between his legs.

Her heart skipped a beat as he ground his hips against hers and moaned at her mouth.

They had to stop, as long as it was possible.

Slender fingers at her perky nipples, his curious mouth at her neck, sucking the sensitive skin.

Oh Loki, she had to get out of this bed, had to get out of here, had to stop this madness.

But she felt like glued to her twin, couldn't stop herself rocking her hips against his crotch.

Ruff's body felt like on fire and the sensation of every touch tingled the nerves beneath her skin.

She knew that she shouldn't, but she couldn't resist and got grip on Tuffnut's erect cock.

Both inhaled sharply and continued groping over each other's skin.

"Oh Thor, beware us from making this mistake!" Ruff stammered and squeezed her eyes shut, as Tuff had sat up and sucked on Ruff's nipples.

Feeling her sex getting wet by the treatment of her brother – _her brother_ – she fought the need to guide his throbbing length into her womanhood.

"Ain't no mistake!" Tuff breathless managed to get out between his greedy sucking on his sister's breasts and neck.

"You won't remember any of that anyway by tomorrow." Ruff tried to convince Tuff and pushed him away at his shoulders.

"I'm not _that_ drunk!" he replied and tightened his grip around her waist.

"We must stop! Seriously, bro!"

"Can't stop, can't stop anymore!" he moaned at Ruff's chest before he slumped into his pillow.

He snuck his right hand into his underclothes, clasped to his dick, started to rub while his left hand remained on Ruff's breast.

After few seconds Tuffnut grunted, arched into his climax, and worked himself through his orgasm, until he lost all body tension and abruptly fell asleep.

"Thanks, Thor!" Ruff sighed, feeling equally disappointed and relieved.

Tuff turned onto his favorite sleeping side, his hand still in his undies.

With his other arm, he pulled Ruffnut down and clenched her close to his belly.

His regular breathing made her sleepy as well, but she had something to be done before she could herself allow falling asleep too.

Carefully she loosened her brother's grip around her and slid out of the bed.

For a brief moment she thought about cleaning him up, but then she shook her head and left it to himself to care for his cum-encrusted private parts.

There had to be a lesson for drinking more than he could take, hadn't it?

Tuffnut usually didn't snore, but when he was drunk he made little sounds like a purring cat. A quite big purring cat, but still cute, though.

This entire situation felt hardly bearable for Ruffnut, still aroused, emotionally stirred up, tired and confused.

Wavering she peeked out of the window into the direction where still music and laughter came from, where Throk certainly still was awaiting her return.

But with all those feelings inside of her, she would barely be able to deal with the captivating warrior.

The question was if she would ever be able to get involved with anyone, as long as she was so close to the one person, with whom she had spent her entire life, had shared all her worries, all her joys, and fears.

It felt right and yet so wrong.

Ruff didn't cry often, but now she had to.

She cried while she masturbated, she cried while she washed her hands after that and she cried when she finally curled up to her brother's side.

But when she kissed him onto his slightly opened lips she couldn't help but smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, Ruff and Tuff continue where they had stopped the night before.  
> With emotional consequences.

It was still dark outside, but the sky already began to brighten up.

Tuffnut was very glad that the day had not yet to begun – his head ached and he felt slightly nauseous. After taking some deep breaths he was better again.

Surrounded by the warmth he felt a soft body huddled up to him.

Usually, he avoided spooning his sister in the morning, because of a certain part of his body – but not this morning.

He buried his face at Ruffnut's neck, inhaled her sleepy smell, ran his lips over her exposed shoulder.

Pressed at her, his hard member squeezed between his lower belly and her butt, he happily dozed off again.

As soon as Ruff would wake up, he most likely would have to withdraw and keep himself away from her.

But now he enjoyed the closeness, comfort, and silence.

Ruffnut was awake. She had woken up by Tuff rustling under the blankets, hearing him moan, and first, she thought, he would have to throw up again.

But he only adjusted himself to her, pulled her closer, curled up to her.

After a few moments, he was calm again, took some deep breaths, and nuzzled his face to her neck.

Relieved Ruff tried to relax, some more sleep would be good for her, too.

Then she felt his lips brush over her skin, placing soft kisses beneath her ear and how he pushed his middle against her rear end.

She had felt it before, accidentally, when they slept in one bed, when they fought - and yesterday – yesterday had been the first time she consciously had perceived her brother's erection.

The sound of soft snoring told Ruff that Tuff had fallen asleep again.

Carefully she turned to face him.

His erect cock now poked her belly.

Shivering because of excitement, Ruff pressed herself as close as possible at Tuffnut, sighing with pleasure.

She didn't want to wake Tuff up, so she kept herself from rocking her hips against his and only watched his sleeping face.

Arousal was not an unknown feeling to her.

She had felt it quite often when Snotlout whispered suggestive smut into her ear – but who would admit to getting aroused by Snotlout?!

When Throk paid his debt and followed her like a shadow she had felt aroused by his sheer closeness, by his smell, by the look of his sweat-covered biceps.

Oh, his thighs touching hers...

(She was sure that she certainly would have managed to seduce him last night, although she knew, that Throk was no guy for a one night stand.)

And she had been often enough feeling aroused by her brother.

What was probably worse than being aroused by Snotlout's obscenities.

Tuffnut just didn't care about covering himself, when he came back from showering.

He used to walk through their hut as if... they were a couple.

Did he feel like that? Like they were more than just siblings?

Yes, they knew each other better than anyone else would ever know them, they knew how they looked like undressed, but Tuff was downright brazen.

Maybe his trust in her was big enough to take the chance to get a reaction out of her.

Oh Thor, how much she loved his body.

"Ugh, could you please put on undies at least? How 'bout using a towel to wrap it around your scrawny butt? Or do ya really wanna make me puke?" she often said, when she wanted to distract from what she actually felt.

Ruff was confused. There were much too many feelings.

She shouldn't feel like that and she knew that she finally should give up her secret dream.

Her body ached for it, wanted this union so badly, but her mind still had control and forbid to give in.

At last, she hadn't known, what Tuff's thoughts about it were like.

Until that morning.

He had kissed her.

The soft lips of his she now stared on had brushed over her neck and shoulder and had sent jolts of tension directly to her groin.

His erection was casual and happened to him nearly every morning, Ruff wasn't naive enough to believe that she might have caused it this time.

But that morning he hadn't tried to flinch from her or turn around to not let her know that he was having morning wood.

In fact, he had pressed it up to her butt as if he wanted her to know about his hard cock.

Ruffnut's heart beat heavily and much too fast within her throat and she didn't hear anything but the rush of blood in her ears.

She could hardly breathe and it almost felt like a panic attack.

Gods, she wasn't used to feeling that weak! To end that terror of thoughts and feelings she decided to act, so she pressed her mouth to Tuffnut's, cupped his face with her hands, and just kissed him.

Her mouth being shut like that she had to breathe through her nose and she calmed down.

A little more relaxed than before Ruff tried to ignore her racing mind and enjoy the sensation of being connected like that to the person she loved the most in the world.

Tuff had drifted into a crazy dream: he had been drinking too much and at the end of the night he had been making out with Ruffnut!

It had felt so real and the still somewhat sticky, half-dried sensation of seed in his undies made that dream appear still more real.

He had to chuckle about himself; it had been forever that he had a wet dream, at least for five years.

Dream-Ruffnut repeated over and over again: "I love you, silly moron!"

Once she pumped his cock while saying it, once she straddled him at his hips.

Then she bowed down to lick the head of his dick, saying it again and he felt that his physical cock was achingly hard.

Oh yeah, he was a moron to get that rock hard from a dream about his sister, but he couldn't help it.

His sleep was superficial and he hovered between dream and reality.

"I don't wanna wake up!" he drowsily mumbled, thrusting his hips forward.

He drowned in blissful confusion as he felt lips being pressed to his lips, a body curved to his, a slender leg getting wrapped around his thighs.

And, oooooh, his groin ground to a female counterpart.

The undergarment was pulled down and aside and his exposed dick was guided to a hot and deliciously wet slit.

Tuff inhaled sharply and his eyes flung open, as his dick entered the moist velvetiness of a willing sex – _Ruffnut's_ willing sex.

He couldn't tell if it was a dream or if he already was awake because all he perceived was dreamy to him.

Ruffnut grabbed his shoulders and pushed him to his back, straddled him, his cock slid deeper into her pulsating core.

That was no dream! He could tell from the pressure onto his bladder that he now was much awake, but he ignored this stupid sensation and focused on the phenomenal feeling of being sheathed to his balls by his sister's cunt.

Ruffnut rolled her hips slowly at his crotch, took him nice and deep.

Tuffnut understood immediately that there was no time to question Ruff's action, he only let it happen.

Of course, he knew it was wrong and he should have taken her by the hips and shove her from him – but it felt so good, so unbelievably good.

His throbbing cock dug deeper into Ruff's flesh when she accelerated her pace.

Who was he to interrupt this? No one could expect him to be able to stop that madness, to free his cock from the tight walls of Ruffnut's sex, that clenched around his shaft.

After straighten up Ruffnut looked down at him, challenging, exploring.

A throaty moan was the only sound Tuff could make as the penetration angle changed.

He couldn't help clasping at Ruff's hips, pulling her closer, grinding harder at her.

How could something so wrong feel so right?

Their bodies seemed to be made just for each other, their entire being seemed to be meant to be.

Ruff wasn't only his twin, she was his soul sister, his best friend and he loved her beyond words.

"Ruffnut," he groaned and rose from the pillow to suck on her pinkish nipples,

"I love you," he added between brief pauses he made while nibbling her collarbone.

"Love you too," Ruff answered.

She couldn't take her eyes from Tuff's face, his dark blue eyes, his stubby nose, his softly curved lips.

With her index fingers, Ruff stroked his cheeks, brushed over the countless freckles, and followed the line of his cheekbones.

His face was so extraordinary, male, yet so innocent.

The gleaming of Tuff's eyes caught Ruff and she dived into it.

It was the first time that Ruff had a cock buried inside her and she hadn't expected to have an orgasm, but much to her own surprise she felt a distinct tension built up deep inside her core.

It felt like a suction, pulling Tuff's cock closer as if her cunt wanted to suck it in.

Ruff's cheeks flushed and she gazed at Tuff, who now painfully panted.

It took all his willpower not to cum inside of Ruff.

He couldn't cum inside her. He just mustn't.

What if he would get her pregnant?

Why did she have to speed up the pace? It was almost unbearable!

He felt his cock harden for the grande finale, it felt as if he stretched his sister from inside when his penis expanded to his maximum.

"Ruff, I can't -," he began, but Ruff cut him off: "Shut up, don't talk!"

A hoarse growling marked Tuff's point of no return in just that moment when Ruff climaxed. Her core spasmed and twitched, clenched around Tuff's pounding cock, and filled Ruff's body with amazing heat.

He had to do it, he had to do it _now_ before it was too late.

No, he certainly didn't want to give up the feeling of being surrounded by Ruffnut's clenching walls, her sacred view, how she blissfully had closed her eyes, biting her lips after she screamed out her joy.

But he had to, his mind reminded him and so he did; grabbed Ruff's hips with gentle force and quickly shoved her from her lap, only a split second before he shot rope by rope of semiclear cum onto his belly.

His orgasm was accompanied by a long and throaty moan.

Tuff had his right hand still on Ruffnut's hip, his left hand had grabbed the base of his cock.

Breathless he slumped into his pillow, gasping for air, the widened eyes staring at the ceiling.

For quite a while neither Ruffnut nor Tuffnut moved or said a word.

After endless minutes Ruff asked: "Are you okay?"

Tuff propped up on his elbows, glared at his sister, and answered angrily: "Okay? Ruffnut, have you thought for only one second about that I could impregnate you?"

Ruff sat up, pulled down her singlet, straightened her undies, and felt at a loss of words.

"You... you enjoyed it as much as I did! You could have fought back and stopped it! But you let it happen. You...," Ruff stammered, heat crawling to her face.

"But you started it! How was I supposed to...," Tuff began, but Ruff cut him off.

"Yeah, I started it! The biggest mistake in my life so far and I regret it, you can bet! But you know what? You could have said no! You just didn't look as if you didn't consent!"

"Ruffnut, I've been asleep! What kind of defense did you expect of me?" Tuff yelled and swung his legs out of bed.

The blots of cum were getting cold and felt unpleasant on his belly.

He scooped some water from the bucket which still stood next to his bed from the last night and washed away the traces of his passion.

"No, you cannot put the responsibility on me alone, you could have shoved me away much earlier. Don't blame me for your failure, we both are responsible. I may have started it, but you went along with it," Ruff yelled back and got up, quickly slipping into her tunic, leggings, and boots.

"Ugh, fuck you, Ruffnut!" Tuff screamed, his face red with shame and his ears burning with heat.

"Asshole!" she hissed, left the room, and slammed the door behind her.

Ruff needed time on her own and went to the stable, where Barf and Belch already impatiently waited for their breakfast.

She scratched her dragon's chin and made him purr in delight.

Belch nudged her softly and nuzzled his head under her arm.

Sighing artificially annoyed Ruff also scratched Tuff's dragon's scales and patted his nose.

"You're a good boy! You both are good boys, did you know that? Bickering little shits, but still best bros ever. Yeah, you're a good team, aren't you?" Ruff cooed and started doing her chores, feeding the large reptile, mucking out the stable.

Barf and Belch watched her and made little sounds at her, maybe they tried to ask, where the other rider was.

They also noticed the girl being upset under her bustle.

As long as Ruff was busy she felt calm and comfortable.

But once she was done and sat down in front of the two heads of the Zippleback she felt tears welling out of her eyes.

She pulled up her knees and embraced herself, guilt laying heavy on her shoulders.

Yes, on the one hand, Tuffnut was right, she shouldn't have initiated _this._

But on the other hand, Tuff could have said no. She would have stopped.

Would she?

She couldn't tell. Ruffnut was sure that they both had wanted it, had needed it.

That was also the reason why Tuff hadn't told her to stop, he wanted it as bad as her.

It had been mean to blame her for how it had turned out. It just wasn't fair.

And it wasn't fair that she was so utterly in love with her brother.

Maybe he just didn't feel the same.

Oh Loki, Ruff had crossed a line from where was no turning back.

The first man to have sex with had been her brother.

That felt strange, it sounded strange in her mind and she had to say it loud to understand, what had happened.

"I had sex with my brother," she cried, "I had sex with my brother!"

Sobs shook her body and she struggled to get on her knees.

But when she changed a little part of the sentence, she suddenly smiled.

The meaning didn't change, but everything changed.

Ruff mumbled: "I had sex with Tuffnut!"

Barf and Belch softly pushed her at her arms, still making sounds.

The female rider's behaviour was downright weird.

Suddenly two slender hands grabbed her by the shoulders, pulled her up, pulled her in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry!" Tuff muttered and turned Ruff around so that he could see her face.

Of course, he knew, that Ruff was only human and could cry, but she only rarely did it.

For once not being the one who was crying made Tuff feel awkward and confused.

Being the reason for Ruff's sorrow made him feel worse.

"Uh, you – so, you were right. I could have made you stop. I bet you would have skinned me alive and admitted, I'm a little afraid of you, but if I really had wanted you to stop, I could have made you.

The fact is that I didn't _want_ to. I have never wanted anything so much in my life. Please don't say you regret it and that it has been a mistake. 

I love you so fucking much, muttonhead!"

Slowly he pushed Ruff backwards until she hit the wall.

Both of his arms were looped around Ruff's body and he shoved his pelvis between her thighs.

Tenderly he nudged her nose with his nose.

The twins gazed in each other's eyes, looked for consent.

Their hearts were pounding against their ribcages, drumming to each other in the middle.

Although Ruff's eyes were red-rimmed Tuff thought that she was the most beautiful girl in the whole wide world and after several tantalizingly long moments he leaned into a kiss, gentle, soft, and affectionate.

Ruff broke from this kiss and gasped: "We mustn't do that! You know it just as well as I do! We may not act like that."

"I know! We won't tell anyone! We have to be careful, but we'll manage it! I love you and I want to be near you! I need you!" Tuff claimed and ground his crotch on Ruff's.

She felt his member getting hard again when they continued their kiss.

Tuff grabbed Ruff's legs and she wrapped them around his waist.

How they both wished to be naked right now.

The hard member of her brother pressed to her wet entrance made Ruff shiver with lust.

Tuff rocked his hips and made Ruff bounce on his lap.

"We'll have to figure out how to prevent you from getting pregnant. I don't think I have enough willpower to pull out every time." Tuff whispered at Ruff's ear.

His hot breath made her moan.

That was probably the biggest problem, but they would care for it.

Just not now.

Now they had to get to know each other anew from scratch.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Biting Lips and Breaking Chairs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141329) by [ashleybenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove)




End file.
